


Cut!

by Hazy_waltz



Category: Allj, Feduk
Genre: Dark, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazy_waltz/pseuds/Hazy_waltz
Summary: Сперва был шок, потом неверие, потом ярость. И дело не только в Вине.





	Cut!

— Посидите пока здесь, — обманчиво-спокойно говорит Лёша, буквально впиваясь взглядом во Влада. Тот неуютно водит плечами и нагло щурится. — Мы скоро вернёмся. — Он открывает дверь и приглашающим жестом указывает внутрь, а когда Влад, тихо фыркнув под нос, заходит в кабинет, бросает подбадривающий взгляд на Федю и скрывается следом, осторожно прикрыв дверь.

Из-за которой спустя секунду раздаётся вполне ожидаемое «Вы совсем охуели?!» от Лёши. В этой нехитрой фразе просто квинтэссенция всего того, что Федя сам чувствовал за несколько часов между обнаружением страйка от Лёхи и созвоном их менеджеров, которые сейчас активно орут друг на друга в соседней комнате. Они с Лёшей, конечно, предполагали, что Элджею и Ко несогласованная выкладка не понравится, но страйк? Серьёзно? Это так… у Феди на тот момент вылетели все маты из головы. Но их бы всё равно не хватило для адекватного выражения масштаба случившегося пиздеца. Такое крысятничество от чувака, с которым они вместе тусовались уже три года, ощущалось нехилым ударом под дых. Какое-то мельтешение по условиям договоров ещё до съёмок клипа изрядно напрягало, но Федя думал, что Лёха, наконец, угомонится и будет доволен своей доле, изначально прописанной в договоре. Ага, как же.

«Скоро» у Лёши редко соответствовало действительности, особенно когда дело касалось тыканья засранцев в их же проёбы. Он мог пилить их часами, пока не получит моральное удовлетворение от раскаяния оппонентов. Поэтому Федя никогда с ним и не спорил — себе дороже. Но в данном случае с охреневшим Элджеем, который безмятежно копался в телефоне буквально в нескольких сантиметрах, и его не менее охреневшим менеджером это было как нельзя кстати. Федя глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь подавить раздражение. Этот мудак так спокойно сидит рядом, будто ничего не случилось. Ну или будто он бессмертен.

— Лёха, какого хуя? — развернувшись вполоборота, поинтересовался Федя, не особо надеясь на ответ. Да и что тут можно было ответить, кроме как «Я жадный до хайпа и денег уебан»?

Тот оторвал взгляд от дисплея (в кои-то веки без этих криповых линз) и, спрятав телефон в кармане, пробурчал:

— Я же писал в инсте, что говно получилось. Цветоко…

— Ты свою цветокоррекцию с глаз не забыл снять, прежде чем ролик отсмотреть? — зло перебил Федя. Сука, до чего убогие оправдания. — Когда мы смотрели последний вариант, ты что-то не выёбывался, тебе всё нравилось.

— А хули ты его выложил сам, а? Договаривались же, что вместе! — повысил голос Элджей и развернулся всем корпусом. А глаза по-прежнему прячет.

У Феди на мгновенье перехватило дыхание от этого сюра. Ублюдок ведь понимает, что виноват, но пытается что-то из себя ещё корячить, строить жертву обстоятельств. Эти жалкие попытки в психологические манипуляции кажутся топорным стебом, и это злит куда сильнее. Лучше бы признал свой косяк сразу, а не пытался так бездарно выкручиваться.

— Вы вообще охуели, на самом деле, — всё не затыкался Лёха, распалившись. Он приподнялся и придвинулся ближе, нависая, будто пытаясь через невербальное доминирование придать себе хоть какой-то уверенности. — В договоре указа…

— В договоре указано, что автор песни — я, а ты на фите. Что большая часть гонорара — у меня, а не у тебя. Но тебе, блядь, тот договор не сильно понравился, да? — Руки сами по себе сжимались в кулаки, а в груди давило что-то нехорошее. Что-то, что хотело причинять боль человеку напротив. — Ты свой придумал, который мы в глаза-то не видели. Пиздец достойно. Люди в любом случае уже видели клип и сами оценили вклад каждого из нас. И знают, что ты — ЧСВшный бесталанный уёбок.

Реакция до боли предсказуема: Лёха кидается вперёд и валит его на диван, садится на бёдра и замахивается, целясь непонятно куда. Попадает в подлокотник. А Федю разбирает какой-то истеричный неуместный смех, пока он уворачивается от кривых ударов. Господи, этот человек хоть когда-нибудь вообще дрался? Рывком поднявшись, он опрокидывает несостоявшегося борца на пол и, зафиксировав руки возле головы, медленно и с размахом заезжает лбом по крупному носу. Лёха, скривившись и издав что-то между скулежом и криком, зажимает пострадавшую часть тела, а Федя, отведя его руки, начинает методично и неспеша наносить удары по этой высокомерной блядской морде. И это, мать твою, вос-хи-ти-тель-но. Серьёзно, наслаждение видом Гоа кажется не таким волшебным, как этот момент.

— Чувак, тут я околофутбол, забыл? — смеётся он в разбитое лицо, спеси на котором весьма поубавилось. Элджей прикрывается руками, пытается вылезти из-под придавившего его тела и тяжело дышит через рот, всхлипывая. — Давай, зареви ещё. Прибежит Влад, увидит тебя, такого героичного подо мной, напоит какао, укутает в плед, а потом вы брутально поедете снимать побои и писать заявление.

— Я тебя сам, блядь… — шипит Лёха, размазав кровь по лицу, и дёргается вверх, к нему. И болезненно стонет, когда Федя расслабленно швыряет его обратно, приложив затылком к жёсткому полу. — Я тебя щас выебу, блядь!

Федя, улыбаясь и удерживая его пригвождённым к полу, приподнимает брови в фальшивом изумлении:

— Ты теперь и манеру драться у меня пиздишь? Неисправимый долбоёб.

Элджей только смотрит в потолок и вцепляется в его плечи сведёнными судорогой пальцами в попытке оттолкнуть. У него, конечно, не получается. Забавно, сколько понтов в треках — и какая беспомощность в жизни. Зато высокомерия хоть отбавляй. И это сейчас даже на руку: теперь он ни за что не закричит, а на вопросы Влада будет лишь угрюмо отмалчиваться. Мы же не ебаться гордые, ага? За дверью орали уже оба менеджера, совершенно не стесняясь в выражениях. Разошлись, видимо. Это уже точно надолго. Злость всё ещё бурлила где-то у горла, адреналин зашкаливал, правда, желание избить до смерти немного спало. Хотя, скорее, просто сменило вектор. Жар опалил щёки от осознания.

Федя чуть приподнимается и рывком переворачивает вяло сопротивляющегося Элджея на живот, вздёрнув его зад вверх и одним движением стянув джинсы, болтающиеся на бёдрах, с бельём. В конце концов, раскаявшимся Лёха совсем не выглядел. Чтобы он свой проёб по-настоящему понял, его нужно избить, блядь, до состояния недыхания, только тогда до ублюдка что-то начинает доходить. Но Феде не нужен полумёртвый человек, поэтому придётся использовать другой способ восстановления иерархии. Чтобы знал своё место, мудила.

Элджей мотнул головой, прижавшись щекой к кафелю и ошалело взглянув на него.

— Да, сука, ты всё правильно понял, — кивает Федя, впитывая ужас, злобу и отчаяние этого взгляда. Он достал телефон и, включив камеру, аккуратно прислонил её к стене. — Сюда тоже можешь страйк кинуть, но люди всё равно поймут, кто сверху.

— Ты ёбу дал? — неверяще протянул Лёха, с трудом поднимаясь на локтях. Федя ещё пару раз приложил его головой о пол, зарывшись пальцами в иссушённые кучей покрасок волосы. — Я… бля, я тебя убью…

— Только карьеру не рушь, — усмехнулся Федя, расстёгивая свои джинсы. Член до этого больно упирался в ширинку, и освобождение оказалось истинным блаженством.

Задница у Лёхи красивая, крепкая, удобно ложится в ладонь. Федя придвинулся ещё ближе и зажал рот бывшего друга рукой: хочет не хочет, а орать всё равно будет. Смочив пальцы слюной, он медленно протолкнул их в узкую дырку. Движение давалось с трудом, а в ладонь тут же впились зубы, и Лёха дёрнулся, еле слышно замычав. Сука, сплошные страдания с этим долбоёбом.

— Если расслабишься, это быстро кончится, — прошептал он в пунцовое ухо. Элджей зажмурился и больнее вцепился в ладонь, но сзади двигаться стало намного легче. Крови, как ни странно, не было, хотя казалось, он там всё нахрен порвал.

Мышцы податливо раздвигались, три пальца входили уже почти без проблем. Если ствол будет обхватывать так же… Лоб покрылся испариной, а внизу живота скрутило горячей судорогой. Член едва не прилип к животу от возникшей перед глазами картины. Федя сжал ладонь на нём и несколько раз провёл вверх-вниз, размазывая щедро выделившуюся смазку, и осторожно ввёл внутрь, крепче зажав рот Элджею. И правильно сделал, потому что даже сдавленный вскрик оказался громким, и если бы их менеджеры так не орали, точно бы услышали.

Он входил сперва размеренными глубокими толчками, чтобы полностью прочувствовать непривычную жаркую тесноту, а затем ускорился, быстро и коротко вбиваясь в полубессознательное тело. Лёха тихо постанывал от, как надеялся Федя, боли, не шевелясь и едва дыша, и вскоре ладонь на губах стала влажной с тыльной стороны. Всё-таки разрыдался, пронеслось в мыслях, и жалость моментально была прогнана прочь. Не этого человека ему жалеть, блядь.

Почувствовав, что сейчас кончит, он долю секунды колебался, но всё же вышел и излился в руку неровными белыми струями, едва не падая. Прикасаться к лежащему под ним телу совершенно не хотелось. Продышавшись и угомонив бешено колотящееся в груди сердце, он тяжело поднялся, застегнувшись, убрал телефон в карман и подошёл к сумке, которую Лёша оставил у дивана. Открыв её, он нашёл там воду и салфетки, вытерся и наскоро умылся, избегая смотреть в сторону Элджея. Окей, рано или поздно это придётся сделать.

Тот вообще не двигался и, казалось, даже не дышал, и если бы не мерно поднимающаяся и опускающаяся спина, он бы подумал, что убил человека. Хотя, в каком-то смысле так и есть — Элджей бесконечно боялся унижения, и вот, оно его полностью растоптало. Переступая через себя, Федя сел рядом и натянул на него джинсы, перевернул на спину и омыл лицо, стерев кровавые разводы. Следы в любом случае останутся, но уж лучше так. Руки, крепко удерживающие Элджея минутами ранее, сейчас подрагивали, и постепенно на Федю обрушивался весь пиздец ситуации.

Да, он хотел поставить зарвавшегося уёбка на место, но блядь… Он не понимал, какого чёрта на него нашло. Насилие, мать его, он же против насилия! Стресс, вчерашнее бухалово, сраные эмоции всё-таки не прошли даром, выбив все мозги и отдав правление животным инстинктам. Элджей повернул голову к нему и едва приоткрыл заплывший глаз. Второй не открывался вообще.

— Ну ты и мразота, — прохрипел он, пытаясь сесть.

— Лежи, дебил, — шикнул Федя, представив, какая гамма ощущений хлынет на Лёху, когда тот устроится на заднице. Чувство вины стремительно сходило на нет с каждой секундой, хотя отвращение к себе никуда не делось. Пора завершать всю эту вакханалию. — Постарайся не орать, щас будет пиздецки неприятно.

— В смы… блядьсукачётыделаешь! — тот буквально задохнулся, когда Федя подхватил его на руки и быстро перенёс на диван. — Сууукааа, — простонал он в плечо, чуть не вгрызаясь в кожу и схватив за бока. Положение неудобное, нервировало, Феде хотелось выпрямиться и отойти подальше, но Лёха клещом вцепился, щедро делясь болью. Вывернуться можно, но Федя устал. Сильно устал. — Ты мудак, блядь.

— Ага, — сипло ответил он, аккуратно высвобождаясь из чужих рук. — Короче, мы с Лёшей сваливаем, и чтоб эта ебучая блокировка была снята максимум через час. Извинений, так уж и быть, не требую.

Лёха смотрел на него так, будто впервые увидел.

— Извинений, блядь? Я могу сейчас всё сказать Владу, и тебя с твоим бэби-фэйсом будут на зоне драть, сука, кучу лет, пока от СПИДа не сдохнешь.

Из горла вырвался нервный смех.

— Давай, скажи, а потом наш «фит», — он помахал телефоном, — окажется на всех видеоплощадках. И тут опять я выполняю почти всю работу, — с губ вновь слетел истеричный смешок. — Мне-то похуй уже будет там, на зоне, а тебе с этим жить. Выбирай.

Элджей, сощурившись заплывшими глазами, что-то обдумывал, не отрывая взгляда в упор.

— Хуй с тобой, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Уёбывайте. Влад снимет блокировку и всю хуйню. Конечно, когда я ему объясню, почему не могу нормально ходить, — разбитых губ коснулась невесёлая усмешка.

Федя ухмыльнулся в ответ:

— Скажи, что попиздились и я повредил тебе спину. Если под штаны не полезет, должно прокатить. И да, ещё какая-нибудь хрень с твоей стороны — сам знаешь, что и где окажется.

Элджей молча отправил его жестом в долгое пешее путешествие, а Федя, подойдя к двери, распахнул её и кивком позвал своего менеджера. Лёша с раскрасневшимся лицом подошёл и недовольно прохрипел:

— Я ещё не закончил.

Федя протянул ему сумку и, хлопнув по плечу, толкнул к выходу:

— Зато я закончил. Через час всё будет окей, идём.

Лёша удивлённо посмотрел на него, затем на распластавшегося на диване тёзку, прикрывшего глаза рукой, и пожав плечами, вышел в коридор. Федя двинулся следом, едва ли не физически ощущая прожигающий взгляд тёмных глаз, выглядывающих из-под ладони. Вздрогнув, он закрыл за собой дверь и направился прямо за своим менеджером, сжимая в горячей ладони телефон. Он только сейчас вспомнил, что не нажал кнопку «Запись».


End file.
